Love the Way You Bite
by bkhchica
Summary: Prepare yourself for the inevitable and unexpected when Paul imprints on Leah. She challenges him as he does her. Can Leah overcome her reluctance to be with the Rez bad boy? Will Sam's jealousy come between them, or will they rise above it? A collab with RoyalTee
1. 1- Karate Choppin' Free Will

The beginning of my collaboration with my friend RoyalTee. It was fun to do! And is completed- just waiting on the last few chapters from our beta thug. It's short! Super short! I'm going to post one chapter a week, and even at that you'll be surprised how fast it goes... :D

Thanks to our beta October Skies. You spanked the grammar straight, girl! Thanks!

We disclaim. We own none of the characters. Just the hoops we made them jump through...

* * *

The forest was green and blurred as she ran. Tears tracked down her cheeks, blurring the landscape that surrounded her. Rain pounded down around her as she fled deeper in the woods. When she could run no further, her legs giving out, she collapsed in a heap at the base of a tree. Leaning her forehead against it, she clenched her eyes tight. The rain was icy as it washed over her overheated skin.

Her mind was torturing her with the endless repeated loop of the newspaper picture. The engagement announcement. The despicable reminder of the greatest form of betrayal to her heart. The blocked box had read, "The families of Samuel Uley and Emily Young would like to announce their impending nuptials. The date will be announced at a later time." The picture alone was enough to cut her heart out.

She rose to her feet and unleashed the fury that was begging to be purged from within. Her hands pounded at the tree as she punched with everything she had. Her body was shaking- trembling violently with the force of her fury. Her skin rippled and the rain evaporated from her body. Her knuckles were bloody and torn, but still she kept taking her aggression out on the tree.

She screamed, a desperate scream. The cry wrenched from the bottom of her soul. Her guts and heart were splayed wide open, waiting for the scavengers to pick over her remains. Still, she fought on- until the bones in her hand cracked and gave way.

Screaming again, this shriek changed into a cry of anguish as her body rippled and changed. The pain became unbearable as she shimmered and shook, changing into a form she'd never thought possible.

The cry that ripped from lungs this time was inhuman. It was a lonely howl of confusion. It vibrated her entire body.

Suddenly she wasn't alone. Voices were raging inside her head. They swirled and tangled with each other. Running as fast as she could, she tried to distance herself from whatever was happening. She didn't understand. There was nothing in her that had believed this could happen.

_Leah! Wait, stop!_ She finally made sense of one command. She dug deeply and skidded to a stop, turning to face the voices in her head. She'd heard them running behind her and snarled in response.

_Who are you? _She demanded to know.

_We'll get to that, Lee-Lee,_ this was from the huge black wolf that stood before her.

_Shit. You just can't stay away and leave me the fuck alone can you Sam?! What the hell! Why am I a goddamn wolf?!_

_Well, we don't really understand why you are. So far it's only been manifested in the male carriers. This is unusual. We'll have to talk to the council. _This too, was said by Sam while the others remained silent. There were only two with Sam, but she could hear and feel as if there were more somewhere.

_This has been an eventful day, Leah. You are not the only new member to join us today. _

_Sam, can't you just leave me to my thoughts for a minute while I try to work this shit out? Damn it. I can't concentrate with all these voices bouncing around inside._

_Leah? Leah, is that you? Where are you? I was worried about you!_ It was odd, but his thoughts almost had the same tone as his voice inside my head. Like I was literally hearing him speak to me.

_I'm with Sam and-?_

_I'm Embry. _

_I'm with Sam and Embry. You're a wolf, too, now, Seth?_

_Yeah, I guess so. _

_How did it happen for you?_

The voices swirled inside her head as she tried to focus on Seth's mental voice. It was too hard. She couldn't pick it out.

_Everyone SHUT the FUCK up! I can't hear when you are all in my head jabbering at the same time! I'm getting a headache._ She couldn't help but scream at them.

_Really accepting your inner bitch, huh, Leah?_

_Damn it all to hell. Someone just put me out of my misery. I do NOT want to have to live with Paul Fucking Lahote in my head all the effing time!_ Leah's thoughts were dripping with disdain as she thought of him.

_Please all women want me in their thoughts._

_Seth, I'll talk to you about it when we are human again. How do we make that happen again?_ Leah managed to keep the hatefulness from her thoughts when she "talked" to her brother.

_Well, um, we probably want to go somewhere that will have clothing for you before you decide to do that._ This came from Embry. She was beginning to get a handle on who was who in this hodge podge of voices. She thought it sounded like he was embarrassed. _Well, yeah, I am. See, we don't get to keep our clothes when we phase with them on. They kind of end up in shreds._

_Well, if that isn't just the icing on the cake. Now I have to get used to seeing all of you naked and you guys seeing me. Shit. Why did the spirits have to fuck me over? This is not funny!_

_Oh, c'mon Leah, you know seeing me naked is an added bonus._

_Grow the fuck up Paul!_

_You know your estrogen-filled thoughts don't exactly make this a picnic either _Paul thought.

_**Stop! Leah, Paul, you will both be silent.**_ Sam's alpha command had them both muzzled for the moment.

A motion from Sam's head had the wolves racing to the woods behind his house. Leah pushed herself hard, finding that she was the fastest out of her group.

Meanwhile, Paul was sure to shield his thoughts to obey the alpha's command. But he was venting internally, "God, I hate when he pulls that alpha shit on me. Just so I wouldn't hurt the precious she-wolf's little feelings. This shit sucked. Not only have I had to deal with the love sick Baby-Alpha's thoughts in my head, now I have to deal with Xena: Warrior-fucking-princess, too? What a goddamn motley crew. The Baby-Alpha and his band of merry men, Romeo #1 and #2, and now throw in a toddler and a girl. Really fucking intimidating. Whatever, I'm over it. The sooner we could get them to phase back, the sooner I could find Danielle- or maybe Bianca…she does that one thing…yeah definitely Bianca."

Leah's thoughts bounced around in her mind, "How is this possible? How the hell could this happen? Why? I've heard the legends since I was little- I know why this happened. Damn it, Taka Aki! Why?!"

_**Paul, Leah, you may talk now.**_

_Thank you mighty Alpha. _Leah couldn't help the acidic reply. She was so infuriated with him.

_Leah, there are some things that we can tell you now to shed light on other things. Please, trust me and don't hate me anymore._

_Yeah right, Sam. That's not going to happen anytime soon._

_Jared, you go help Paul get Seth to phase back. Jake, you too. Embry, Quil and I will work with Leah. As soon as Seth is phased, Paul get over here. You have patrols next and I have some things to tell you._

_Yeah whatever, Sam. I'll be sure to rollover and beg too._

Paul put all his attention into helping Seth phase back to human, volunteering advice along with Jared. If he wanted to get out of here before Leah showed up, then he would have to help the kid to the best of his ability.

_Just think happy thoughts Seth…maybe there's a girl that you like?_ Jared asked.

_Of course that's what he asks_ Paul thought.

Jared growled in his direction but didn't say anything.

_Well…there's one girl…_ Seth said before a slender figure entered his mind. He'd seen her on the beach, but had never spoken to her before. She was obviously way older than him and he didn't know her name but that was ok; she was absolutely gorgeous to him. After a moment Seth began to relax and things began to look up, until Paul noticed who Seth had thought of. Bianca. Instantly images of some of the things she and Paul had done together flooded the pack mind. Seth was on his feet in an instant growling in Paul's direction.

_Uh sorry…she's not the one kid…trust me…I destroyed that._

Seth's teeth snapped in Paul's direction, his frustration eating away at him.

_Seth! Relax, bro!_ Jared tried to interrupt the thoughts of killing Paul that were swirling around. _Killing him won't change anything. What else will calm you down? Do you have a favorite book? Music? What kind of stuff do you like?_

_Um, I like food. Spaghetti, pizza- especially the kind with all the meat, tacos- those are my favorite. I love cookies. All kinds of cookies, chocolate chip, snickerdoodles, um…_

_I think that's good, kid. Are you calm now?_ Paul asked.

_Yeah, I'm good. I think I can do this. Do I just think hu-…_ Seth phased back and he, Jake, and Jared made their way into Sam's house to devour the food set out by Emily.

Paul picked his way over to where he knew Sam and the rest were trying to help Leah.

_Damn it, Sam! I am trying! You are infuriating me. I do not want to share head space with you. EVER! Just please, shut it._

Paul chuffed a laugh as he listened to Leah putting Sam in his place. More people should do that.

He walked into the clearing and looked at Leah. His eyes met hers and time stopped, for Paul at least. The earth beneath his feet began to tremble and he tried to dig his paws in but he could feel himself floating away into nothingness-but there she was-Leah. She anchored him and kept him from flying off into the abyss. Lightning struck and it punctured his heart, searing her into his skin, burning her mark into his very soul. Her name began to repeat in his mind over and over, it had become his favorite song. The entire pack seemed in a trance as "Leah" reverberated in all of their minds, even in hers. All four males turned their attention completely on Leah, even Leah wanted a piece of Leah.

Sam was the first to notice something was wrong, really wrong. Why would he feel anchored to Leah Clearwater, he'd already imprinted…Paul!

_Paul...you didn't! _Sam snarled.

_I…I...damn she smells __**so good**__. _

_She really does. _Embry and Quil said in unison.

_Damn. I really am great- it's about time everyone realized it. _Leah remarked.

_She's __**mine. **_Paul growled.

_You've gotta be kidding me. Human, now!_ Sam Alpha ordered.

Leah's body was forced to comply with the alpha order and soon she found herself naked, on two legs. She was so happy to be human she didn't immediately notice the three men staring lasciviously at her naked form. Leah's hands instantly flew to cover as much of her exposed skin as possible. Sam and Embry at least had the decency to look away-no such luck with Paul and Quil.

"Do you mind?" Leah asked angrily.

"Not…at…all," Quil drawled just before catching a fist to the face.

"I do!" Paul snarled before turning to Leah with a triumphant smile. He too felt a fist crack his nose.

"What the hell Leah!?" Paul yelled.

"I was talking to _**both **_of you!" Leah yelled. She was frustrated and could feel herself begin to shake with anger again.

"Fuck, you broke my nose!" Paul said blowing out blood onto the grass.

"I really wanted to break your concentration, pervert!"

"Enough!" Sam cut in. "We've got a lot to go over tonight. Quil and Embry go to my house; let everyone know what's happened."

"What _**did**_happen Sam?" Leah asked slowly, while narrowing her eyes. "One moment I'm angry, the next moment, I feel like I should run home and double click the mouse."

"Oh **god**…that sounds **hot,**" Paul moaned

"Shut up Paul!" Leah shouted. "And what's with the perv who can't keep his eyes off me?"

"Well…he…Paul?" Sam said, turning to Paul, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I…I've imprinted. You're mine now," Paul said confidently.

"You think I'm yours? What the hell?" she scoffed. "Just because you suddenly have fantasies about me and wanna fuck me does NOT mean that I am suddenly yours asshole. Last I checked, I still had a choice in the matter, unless my ALPHA," She said sneering the word, "orders otherwise, right?"

Paul just growled with a smirk, obviously titillated by the perceived challenge.

"I would never do that Leah. Calm down, this is a good thing. You were chosen for him by the spirits." Sam tried to reason.

"Spirits? Who the fuck cares what they want?! I am sick to DEATH of hearing what they want. That's Dad's reasoning for everything. 'The spirits deemed it so, Lee-lee.' Well I don't want to hear anymore about them today. " Casting a glance at Paul- her hands still attempting to cover her nakedness, she said, "Besides, if big-boy over there wants a piece of this, he's gonna have to work for it." With that she sauntered off, leaving the men to stare after her.

"Just give her sometime Paul; she'll come around," Sam said before heading of toward his house.

Paul stood there for a moment, staring into the direction Leah had run, contemplating his next move. The hunt was on. Her scent was all that filled his nostrils, her face all that ran through his brain. He wouldn't be happy until the sound of her calling his name was all that he could hear. He would claim her- she was his after all- but he had no problems with a little chase. _Game on Clearwater, game on_ he thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: So how'd we do so far? Let us know by clicking review!


	2. 2- Game On Little Girl

A/N: Ok, so I decided to update early because I'm psyched about the weekend! So, I hope you have a very happy weekend!

Thug hugs to our Grammar Spanker, October Skies... She rocks!

We don't own Twilight... just the little hoops we decided to make them jump because we said so... :D

* * *

Leah plucked a dress off of the clothesline in her backyard. Apparently becoming a wolf also caused a huge and immediate growth spurt. She could swear this dress was almost to her knees last week. Now it just barely covered the goods. _Damn it. I really liked this dress,_ she thought with a sigh.

Glancing down, she noticed that her hands, feet, and legs were covered with mud. Trudging up the stairs, she quickly entered the house and made a beeline for the bathroom. She had to get this off. It was disgusting and she had a desire to feel clean again.

She pulled the now soiled dress over her head, and pushed it in the hamper. Leah turned the water on and set it for where she normally kept it. Pulling the lever, she started the shower and stepped under the spray. The yelp that escaped was unavoidable. The water was frigid. She hurried to turn it as hot as it would go, but the damage was already done. Her flesh was covered in goose bumps and her nipples pebbled.

Her mind thought back to Paul and how she could still feel the way his eyes had burned into her. Having been in pack mind, she could feel exactly what he'd felt. It was like his world now revolved around her. How messed up was that?

Unfortunately, she couldn't deny the way he'd made her feel. She already knew she would end up caving; how could you fight something like that? It was like he wanted to be her everything. It was astonishing, humbling, and creepy as all hell.

She couldn't help but wonder what his hands would feel like caressing her body. Leah's hands trailed up her ribcage to the peaks of her breasts; she began to play with them. Her breaths came in heavy pants and she could smell her own arousal.

_Fuck, if this is just from thinking about how it will be, I may not be able to hold out as long as I'd like._

One hand began a trailing descent into the center of her desire. Her slick heat was weeping with her need. Her heel ground into her most sensual spot as her fingers penetrated her core. She thrust in and out, quickly building her passion until she could hold it in no longer. Searing heat flooded her body as she shattered in the throes of her orgasm.

Leaning her head against the cool tiles, Leah let the water cascade down her back. _Spirits above. Everything is so much more intense! Sam could never get me off as good as that was. It's almost depressing. _

Standing up right again, her hand reached for the soap. Sliding the bar along her skin, she was thrilled to see the dirt and mud swirling down the drain. Once her hair was clean, Leah turned off the water and stretched one long leg out to the rug. She wrapped the towel around herself and looked in the mirror. It was weird to see herself. So much had changed and yet she still looked the same- just taller and well, she had more curves and muscles. Her abs were now clearly defined- yet in a softer way from the guys' bodies.

Shaking herself free from the thoughts, she dashed to her room and pulled a clean dress over her head. It made sense to her- It would be easier to phase in and out if she was in a dress. Rather than having to take time to shed her shorts and shirt, she could just strip it straight over her head and phase. The only problem was, it was about 6 inches too short now.

Her new wolf senses could hear someone in the kitchen. It sounded like her mom was putting groceries away. Suddenly she was ravenous. She jumped to the bottom of the stairs and entered the kitchen. Grabbing a bag of chips off the counter, she pulled it open and started munching before her mom turned around.

Bending to put the milk in the refrigerator, Sue turned and jumped a foot in the air. "Leah?"

"Uh, yeah, Mom. It's me."

Sue took a few steps over to her until she was standing directly before her daughter. Raising a hand to her forehead, her brow creased. She was much too hot. Her temperature felt like one of the wolf-boys. Her eyes widened and filled with tears for her baby. This was not the life she had wanted for her. It wasn't what she would choose for either of her children.

"Oh Leah, I'm so sorry." Sue's tears finally spilled over onto her cheeks as she pulled her daughter into her arms for hug. It didn't matter if she was eight inches taller or not, Leah would always be Sue's little girl.

Leah's nose flared at the salty smell of tears. "Um, Mom? I'm okay. I'll be fine. Did you- did you… know… about all this?"

"Yeah baby, I did. It's a tribal secret that can only be divulged to the Protectors, imprints, and councilmen."

"Huh, who knew I'd be two for three on that score."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Apparently I am Paul's imprint. Oh, yeah, and Mom, Seth phased today too." Leah was distracted by her grumbling stomach and didn't notice that her news was like a sucker punch to her mother's solar plexus.

"I think I'll go find the squirt now and see what he's up to. Later, Mom!" Grabbing a box of cookies, she leapt from the porch and set off for Sam's house. That seemed the most likely place to find him.

Just as she approached Sam's door, she heard Paul's deep voice behind her, "So you've decided to come out of hiding?"

"Hiding? Who was hiding? I was taking a shower," she inhaled deeply, scrunching her nose in disgust, "which by the smell of things, you need to do as well."

"I smell like a man, little girl. I wouldn't mind bathing in some Clearwater though," he smirked as he stalked closer to her.

"I'm sure Sam would let you borrow the clear water coming from his showerhead."

"Really? Want to join me? I'm sure there's time before the bonfire." He moved so close to her that she felt her back press against the wall

She smiled sweetly and batted her lashes up at him. As her hands found purchase on his shoulders, she bit her bottom lip. She watched his eyes glaze over and when she was sure he wasn't expecting it, she shoved him hard, sending him tumbling feet over head into the yard. Casting a last sugary-sweet smile over her shoulder, she replied, "No thanks." Her hand pulled the door open and she entered Sam's house to find the pack staring curiously at her.

Before Leah could utter a word she felt Paul's heated hands on her hips, pulling her flush against his chest. "How many times do I have to fall for you Leah?" He whispered in her ear, before she could respond, he ran his nose along the nape of her neck.

She shivered despite her need to pull away. Feeling particularly bitchy, her elbow met his ribs as she jerked out of his hold. "You'll just have to keep falling and see asshole. I've already been screwed by the spirits once; I don't intend to let it happen again." Her gaze flicked to Sam and Emily on the couch. At least Emily had the decency to look ashamed.

They sat around snacking, Leah lost in her own little world as the boys rough housed and talked about their sex lives- or lack of one. Emily slaved away in the kitchen, concocting huge amounts of God only knows what, but it smelled so good.

After a couple of hours had passed, Sam declared it was time to go to the bonfire to welcome the new pack members. Everyone grabbed something to carry for Emily and trekked to the beach. Once the food had been devoured, Billy Black, the chief, asked for everyone's attention as he began to tell the legends of the tribe.

Sitting quietly, attuned to every word, Leah listened with an understanding she never had before. A great respect for her ancestors filled her spirit as she relaxed. The flames from the fire overheated her already hot skin so she scooted away slightly, still keeping her ears pealed to Billy's words. She was a little sad at the revelation that she would never be able to leave the reservation. She'd had plans, plans to be somebody and go places. She could deal with that, she thought. But the intense feeling of a need to protect filled her when Billy spoke of the Cold Ones. Her hackles rose and a growl filled her chest.

Then, the stories changed into those detailing imprinting. The words Billy spoke made her sad and mad and yet she understood so much all at the same time. Things she wouldn't have understood otherwise became crystal clear. And yet, her heart ached. Leah was overcome and almost distraught at the responsibility she now held. She may have grown a lot today, but her hands were still too small and her shoulders too narrow to carry such a heavy load. Her anger at Sam and Emily caused her skin to crawl and she fought for control. Deep breaths filled her lungs as she closed her eyes to find her calm.

Suddenly, she felt an overwhelming responsibility for Paul's heart; Leah couldn't sit there anymore. She stood, feeling weighed down with all this new information. She looked around at her new brothers and saw how concentrated they were on the way the universe had decided to mess with their lives. Unable to listen any longer, she fled for the cover of the forest. Stopping just inside, she halted and tried to get a grip on her irrational emotions.

"You gonna keep running away or are you going to grow up and deal with this, Clearwater?"

His voice, while it was music to her ears, was like nails on a chalkboard to her heart. "Damn it, Lahote! I just found out I turn into a giant wolf today! And you- then you- you are trying to take away another choice of mine. What the hell am I supposed to feel? What the FUCK am I supposed to think about all this?" She motioned between herself and him. "Isn't THIS the reason Sam chose my COUSIN over me?"

"Stop fucking over thinking everything Leah! One plus one doesn't have to always fucking equal two! I'M the reason Sam has Emily; the spirits knew I wouldn't fucking take second best! Whether you like it or not Leah, you're MINE, and I won't have it any other way," Paul's voice was almost a growl as he spoke, his feelings shining bright in his eyes.

"Like I'm supposed to trust in all of this shit? Just automatically be with you because Taha Aki says so? Damn him! And damn you too!" Leah stomped her foot and spun on her heel, fleeing down the edge of the trees to the other end of the beach.

The sight of another bonfire beckoned her closer. Her feet began moving of their own accord. A blanket filled with heal-empty bottles and a keg of beer called her over. Leah snatched a shot glass up and filled it with tequila. She slammed two shots back in quick succession. Normally that would be enough to grant her a slight buzz. She stood waiting, but nothing happened. Becoming angrier by the second, she picked up the bottle and drank the remainder of what was in it. All it managed to do was slightly curb the edge she was feeling.

Dropping the empty bottle to the blanket, Leah took a moment to glance around. Her eyes roamed the other teens gathered on the beach. The sight of a relatively cute guy watching her sent a smirk to her lips. She was determined fate wasn't going to screw her over again. This was her choice, damn it, and she was going to make it. He wasn't the hottest guy she'd ever seen- a flash of Paul's eyes entered her mind- but she shoved it away. This guy would do.

Picking her way through the bodies clustered around the fire, Leah caught sight of Paul joining the party. Doing her best to ignore him, she continued on her way to the not-so-bad-looking guy on the edge of the crowd.

Leaning in close, she whispered in his ear, "Care to dance?"

The music was pulsing around them, loud and sensual. "I'm Ry-"

"I don't care. Just dance," Leah cut him off. Feeling Paul's eyes watching her, she danced closer to the stranger. Their bodies moved together, grinding and pulsing together. His hands grazed the skin of her shoulders as his fingers began a trailing descent down her arms. When the song was over, Leah grabbed his hands and dragged him to the cover of the trees. Paul's eyes bore holes into her back the whole way.

* * *

A/N: Still loving it? Let us know!


	3. 3- Punish Me Paul

A/N: We don't own it, can't claim it... But we do like lighting the hoops on fire before they jump!

Thanks to October Skies for your mad beta skills- you spanked it straight!

* * *

Once they reached the forest, Leah melded her lips to Ry's. She kissed him with abandon, begging to feel more than nothing. When the realization dawned on her that there wasn't going to be any great passion between them, she wrenched away from his embrace. "I'm sorry. There's just- it's not there. Nothing. I feel- I feel nothing." Her confusion and frustration dripped from her words.

Ry advanced on her, his eyes gleaming like a predator, "Don't be a tease, honey."

"First of all, I'm not your honey. Second of all, didn't your momma teach you that no means no?"

"You won't be saying no for long," Ry said, as his hands reached for her and pulled her into his chest, his lips attacking her throat- teeth grazing and leaving marks. One arm clutched her to his chest, while the other grabbed at her breast.

"Damn you, you bastard! Stop!" Leah shouted, trying not to hurt the idiot as she extracted herself.

Sensing another presence, Leah's eyes darted around, looking for the other person. Finally spotting Paul, she relaxed until she saw the rage turning his handsome face into a mask of hate.

Paul hands gripped the back of Ry's shirt as he lifted him off of his feet. "Listen here, you little fucker. You will leave. You will not look at or think of MY girl again. If I catch sight of you within a hundred yards of her, I'll tear you limb from limb. Understand?" Paul dropped him to the forest floor and turned his attention to Leah. He needed to make sure his mate was unharmed.

Scrambling to his feet, Ry's lips curled in contempt, "I'm not afraid of you. Hit me with your best shot," not giving Paul a chance to face him, Ry rushed. Paul's werewolf abilities kicked in and he spun quickly enough to block Ry's punch and to give him a swift right hook to the jaw. The sound of the bone shattering rent the night air.

"Get the fuck out of here...NOW!" Paul screamed in anger.

Clutching his jaw, tears seeping from his eyes, Ry dashed back to the party.

Leah watched the retreating form until it was back amid the party goers. Turning on Paul, she unleashed her fury, "I had that under control! Asswipe!"

Paul just nodded as he turned on her with fire in his eyes. His chest heaved and his face twisted into a silent snarl. "Did you like it?" he asked as he slowly walked around her.

"Did I like what? Ry trying to molest me? Are you on drugs?"

"Did you like another man's hands on your skin, Leah?"

She huffed in frustration, "No, I did not like felling Ry's clammy fucking hands groping me. I was trying not to hurt him. Unlike you. Dammit, Paul! Why?"

"You were made for ME." Paul growled before roughly shoving her into a tree. Paul's eyes bore in to hers for a moment before he leaned down and buried his face in her neck. He placed his body against hers completely, growling at the feel of her. "No one else can make you feel like this Leah."

Her breath hitched. HIs body was tall and strong against hers. She couldn't pretend that he didn't affect her in some way. The scent of her arousal was strong in her own nose. She knew he could smell it made her so angry that he could make her feel like that. She hated him for it. Shoving him hard, she slapped him across the face. "I did NOT say you could touch me either!"

"Tell me you don't want me to touch you," Paul said, moving closer to her.

"I-I-I... I don't... I can't... I- fuck! I can't think straight. This is too much. It's all too much. I just... DAMN IT!" Leah paced back and forth, her hands tugging her hair as she raged.

"STOP...thinking," He said grabbing her around the waste. "Just feel...feel me." He placed both of her arms over his shoulders and just stared into her eyes.

Her hands wound around his neck of their own accord. She stared, mesmerized, into his eyes. Her lids felt heavy as she gazed at him. The attraction was undeniable. "I don't want to, Paul," she whispered, afraid to be loud and break the spell.

"You don't have to be afraid of me...I would never...could never hurt you," he whispered back. "Just give me a shot." He watched her carefully, wanting to lean in for the kiss but afraid to scare her off.

She let out a small chuckle. "I'm not afraid of you. I don't know why. I should be, but I'm not. You'd never hurt me physically. It's the emotional part that scares me. I feel it, I do. But I-" her eyes closed and she looked down, trying to gather her thoughts so she could explain herself.

Before Leah could find the words, Paul's lips were against hers. Leah melted into Paul and kissed him back. It was unlike any kiss she'd ever had. Her body fit into his like they were made for each other. Made for each other? They were NOT made for each other!

She wrenched her lips from his and slapped him again, the sound ringing through the forest. Her chest heaved with her anger. Her skin rippled, she was pissed as hell at having ANOTHER choice taken from her. She closed her eyes and tried to find her calm. It was useless. She exploded into her wolf.

Paul responded with a growl, his body humming with a slight tremble. A smirk played on his lips as a mischievous glint entered his eye. "I love it when you fight." He growled before shredding his skin. "Come to daddy," he said as he waited for Leah's charge.

"Dude...are you...going to FIGHT your imprint?" Quil thought.

"I don't think this is a good idea Paul," Embry thought, agreeing with Quil.

"Mind your own business guys. I can handle this!" Leah said through the pack mind.

"Shut the fuck up and phase...now...and keep your mouths shut!" Paul thought angrily.

"Handle me...can't wait," Paul thought smugly.

"Heh, in your dreams. You are so full of yourself, "Leah said, but a flash of her shower crossed her mind.

Paul was momentarily distracted as he caught the image from Leah. He imagined himself joining her, replacing her hands with his. Leah took advantage of his momentary distraction and jumped behind him to bite his flank. Her mouth dripped with blood, but she felt his pain. She couldn't bring herself to bite him again.

"I know you can do better than that Clearwater," Paul gloated as he charged at her playfully.

"What? But- I hurt you. I felt your pain. You aren't pissed at me? You're not gonna fuck me up?" Leah asked.

"I love the way you bite," he said, winking at her with his mind's eye.

She couldn't help but chuff a laugh at him. Her mind calm, she sat back and phased back. Standing bare before him, she didn't bother to hide her nakedness. The wolf in front of her howled before becoming a man. A naked man, who was staring at her as though she was sex on legs. Paul growled as he grabbed her by the back of her thighs throwing her legs around his waist, as he slammed her into a tree.

The bark pricked her skin and turned her on. Her senses were filled with all things Paul. His scent, the sound of his breath, heavy in her ear, the sight of his strong body, the feel of his perfectly sculpted muscles under her fingertips. She could still taste him on her lips. Her tongue darted out for another taste. She pressed her body to his, reveling in his heat. Leah brought her head to his shoulder and inhaled deeply, savoring the scent of his muskiness. He smelled of the forest: wild and feral.

Her face buried deeper into his nape and her tongue flicked out to taste him. The salty flavor of his skin brought a moan ripping from her throat. She shivered as he growled in response. She rubbed her body against his, trying to elicit a bigger response from him. She felt success when he flung her to the forest floor and covered her body with his. His lips found hers in a feral kiss- the animals within barely leashed beneath the surface. Paul's hands expertly roamed Leah's form, burning her skin with each pass. She was amazed at how prominent her nipples became under the intense heat of his hands. His head dropped to her neck and he left a trail of molten lava down to the valley between her legs, nipping her with his teeth as he went. He grabbed her legs and spread them wildly for her, smirking as he heard her breath catch. He rolled his tongue across the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, breathing his hot breath across her clit -teasing her- before continuing to the other thigh.

Leah whimpered and squirmed, pulling her lip between her teeth to keep from pleading. When Paul could feel her trembles grow and he knew he had her right where he wanted her, he stroked his tongue up her slit slowly, lavishing in the sweet taste of her. His grip on her thighs tightened as he had found his prize; his head swam as she assaulted all five of his senses- intoxicating him. The taste of her spurring him on, his tongue began to probe her center with rigor.

Her cries of pleasure becoming too much, he had to restrain himself from slamming in to the hilt, until he saw this through. Her fingernails dug into his skin, breaking it open as they dragged down his shoulders. Her voice grew louder as she climbed higher and higher. Leah, unable to contain herself any longer, screamed his name.

"Fuck, Leah." Paul growled, quickly returning to lapping at her juices. Leah shouted his name as he sucked her clit into his mouth and drank her in as she exploded. Leah screamed loud into the night without a care for who heard.

Paul lifted his head with a triumphant smirk. Leah's entire body shook and quivered with the force of her orgasm. Her chest heaved and her eyes were clamped shut, until she felt him position himself at her entrance. Two things happened at once: Leah's eyes flew open and the sound of feet crashing through the forest reached both Paul and Leah's ears. Before they had a moment to react, Seth came barreling through the trees, Sam hot on his heels.

Seth and Sam had been discussing Seth's feelings and concerns about becoming a wolf when they heard Leah's screams. Sam could smell the sex pouring from the woods a hundred yards away. He scrunched his nose and tried mouth breathing. It was no better. He could taste it.

When the pair broke through the trees, Paul had jumped up to crouch in front of Leah, trying to protect his mate from any threat. Leah, realizing she was still naked, tried to shield herself from Sam's eyes by hiding behind Paul.

"God Leah. You guys made it smell like a brothel here," Sam said

Seth pulled his shirt off and extended his hand to Leah, offering it to her. Gratefully she took it and hurriedly slipped it on. Once it was settled around her curves, Seth turned and ran. His embarrassment evident in the flamed cheeks he sported before he fled.

"Seth! Wait! Please, can we talk about this?" Leah called out.

"It's alright, little girl. I'll go talk to him," Paul told her. She nodded her thanks, sighing when he kissed her forehead before leaving their little love den.

"In the forest...really, Leah?" Sam asked, disgusted.

"Well, we are wild animals now. Why the hell not? And besides, it's your business HOW?" Leah was angry, enraged at Sam's condescending attitude.

"I just...this isn't you. What happened to not wanting this?" Sam asked a little more softly. "Now you're screwing him in the dirt?"

"Well, it's not like we have much choice, remember? Destiny, fate, planets aligning, ordained by the spirits shit?"

"You have all of the choice Leah! HE imprinted. He'll be whatever you need from him. A friend, a brother...doesn't have to be a lover."

"Wait? Are you for real? So Emily had all the power to turn you away? That's rich. Get the hell away from me. NOW!" Leah screamed as her body trembled with rage. "I better not see that woman for a while or I swear to Taha Aki, Sam..." Her eyes glowed feral in the moon's light. Her fist shot out as she broke Sam's nose and pummeled his ribs. "Damn you! Stay the hell away from me!" Gaining control, she closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe evenly. Remembering the feel of Paul's hands on her, she turned and phased to run home.

* * *

A/N: So... A lot happened this chapter. How do you think Paul handled the situation with Ry? And Sam let the truth out about Emily and her wicked ways... lol... Let us know what you think!


	4. 4- Confessions of a Teenage Werewolf

A/N: Again, we don't own it, can't claim it... but sometimes we throw gas on the flaming hoops... :D

Thanks October Skies for spanking the grammar! This chapter was brutal and you made it way WAY better! You ruck the thuganomics.

* * *

"Paul…I love my sister. Consider yourself neutered if you hurt her," Seth said. It was the most serious Paul had ever seen him, he actually felt threatened. The two were walking along in the woods, kicking leaves as they went.

"Easy, Kid, I could never hurt her. She's everything to me now," Paul said sincerely.

"Yea I don't even get how that works really… I mean you and her didn't even seem to like each other before all of this."

"That wasn't really the case. At least on my part it wasn't, I just... It was always easier to be a dick to her, than chase after her like some love-sick puppy. Jacob has that bracket all to himself," Paul snorted.

"Hold on… You mean, you've always had a thing for my sister?" Seth asked in surprise. "Did she know?"

"Of course she didn't know. She was always too wrapped up in our almighty Alpha to spare anyone else a glance," Paul said angrily.

"You know…I never really like her with Sam. I just felt… She was always a trophy to him you know? It was like 'Oh look Sam Uley is captain of varsity football' and 'Oh look Sam Uley got accepted to Udub.' and it's just seemed like of course _that _guy gets the girl. " Seth mocked with a shrug of his shoulders. "Leah just seemed like the next step in making Sam look good."

"Fuck kid… You've changed!" Paul said with a laugh. "The wolf is strong in this one!"

"Whatever, Paul," Seth said with a chuckle as he dodged the hair ruffle Paul tried to give. "My point is this- I don't know if she'd ever admit it, but Sam was never right for her. I think that if anyone can bring her out of this dark place this whole bizzaro scenario has sent her… It'd be you."

"Well thanks kid. Your vote of confidence means a lot. Leah's no easy nut to crack…" Paul said smirking until he saw Seth's death glare. "Sorry…"

"Ugh… I need to scour my brain," Seth said in disgust. "A brother just should never have to that crap… Ever."

"Aww, come on it couldn't have been that bad, I hadn't even ent-" Paul started to say until he felt the pull of the imprint. Leah! He didn't even think he immediately went wolf and headed in the direction of the Clearwater house. He caught a few glimpses of her thoughts once he phased in but as soon as she noticed his presence she phased out and continued human.

_Paul what's wrong man?_ Seth thought moments later as he phased in.

_Something has royally pissed off Leah. Someone, really _Paul thought angrily as an image of Sam popped into his head. Paul doubled his efforts and made it to the Clearwater home quickly.

He burst through the front door startling poor Sue. "Sorry Sue, where's my girl?" he asked with his chest heaving.

"Upstairs," Sue said with a knowing smile.

Paul ran up the stairs in three bounds and entered Leah's room to find her staring out of her window despondently.

"What did he do?" he growled from behind her.

She turned from the window, tears streaking her cheeks. "He said- he said I could choose. That it wouldn't have to be a lovers' relationship. But even a friend or a brother," Her hand swiped angrily at the tears. "That means-" her voice was starting to come out as a growl, "That means that that _Bitch_ could have decided to be his friend."

"Oh Leah...don't let that prick pass the buck like that. He was weak, he could have fought. But you know what?" Paul said angrily. "I'm glad he was a pussy.

"Why? Now you're saddled with the resident Rez bitch. The psycho that can't get over her ex."

"If he were a stronger man, I might not have had the chance that I have now."

"Why? Why do you want me, Paul?" she sighed, resigned to the pull that she felt to him.

Paul smirked to himself as he thought about how similar the Clearwater siblings could be. He'd just had this conversation with Seth, but here with Leah, he decided to lay it all on the line. There had been many things over the years that Paul had shoved away when it came to her. Secrets that he'd shoved into a box and had vowed never to open again. Now, things had changed; he wouldn't hide anymore. No more secrets- they were too heavy.

"I've wanted you for a while Leah... Before I ever knew we were meant to be." Paul said with a small smile. "I remember when we were all back in high school and you were with Sam, how much it killed me to never be able to express myself to you. You're amazing when you let yourself be happy." He sighed before shaking his head angrily. "I didn't need this imprint to know how I felt about you, Leah; it was always there buried under all the other bullshit that I've never gotten off of my chest. Now though...this just confirms what I've always known... You were meant for _me_."

"What?" her eyes were wide, her words a whisper as she gazed at him, completely taken aback. "You- you can't be- you can't be serious..."

"That's right. I've always wanted you and Sam's always known that. He was just always the obvious choice for you, even your parents liked him," Paul stated bitterly. "Why wouldn't they though? Who would want their daughter to get involved with Rez Rat Paul Lahote? The kid with a junkie mother, a non-existent father and a quick temper."

"No, they didn't like him. They pretended for my sake," she let out a small giggle- bordering on hysterical. "I'm sorry. This is just all so much," Her laugh became louder, "I mean come on- we turn into giant dogs, and - and- the _spirits _pick our mate... You have to admit it sounds a little crazy." Sobering, she registered the rest of what he said, "You know Paul, I see the real you. I know that under the hard surface is a guy that is begging to be loved," Her hand came up to caress his cheek. "I'll try, ok? I'll try. That's all I can give you right now."

"That's all I'm asking for Leah. You're the best thing that's ever come my way."

"Paul?" she waited for his eyes to meet hers again, "I think we have to take this slowly."

"That's my least favorite phrase. Take it slow. But, I'll do my best." He heaved a heavy sigh, pretending like it would be a hardship to accommodate her, "Will you go out with me...on a date I mean?"

Go on a date with Paul Lahote? That had to be the raziest phrase she'd ever thought about considering before, but her heart thudded harder and faster at the possibility of the promise she could see in his eyes. They were going to fight. They were going to scream and get push each other's buttons- that's the kind of people they were. But, Leah knew that worse things could happen. It seemed strange to her that he'd liked her for so long yet never said anything. That didn't seem like the Paul she knew. And then again, maybe it did. She was so enthralled with Sam, she'd failed to take note of anyone else for too long. Paul wouldn't have wanted to feel the sting of rejection- he'd felt that too many times from people that were supposed to put him first for him to comfortably risk his heart. The thought of all he'd gone through broke her heart.

Noticing how her silence had begun to make Paul uneasy, Leah stretched on tiptoe and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. She could feel him tremble beneath her lips. "I think that's best place to start." Her hand cupped the cheek she'd kissed, her thumb moving just under his eye, caressing the skin there.

"Ok...I have something I have to do...but how about I pick you up tomorrow night?"

"Ok...What time should I be ready?"

"How about seven?"

"I'll be ready. Where are we going? Er- How should I dress?"

"Dinner first, dancing later. I'd bring two outfits and be prepared to stay out all night," Paul said with a wink.

"All night?" Leah shook her head and smiled, "Fine, I just hope you can keep up." She winked at him flirtatiously.

"I plan on keeping you up." He said before kissing her quickly and jumping out of her window.

She watched as he landed effortlessly and ran into the woods. Her fingers came up to her lips in an effort to hold onto the feel of his mouth on hers. She was really going to do this. She was going on a date with Paul. It was going to be interesting to see how he worked this. Leah contemplated making it easy for him to catch her, but it wasn't her style. She couldn't give in too easily- but how much fight did she really have in her for this? Deep inside, she felt like a little girl that was just begging to be loved. If Paul wanted to love her, and would never leave her, shouldn't she let him? With a sigh, she sat down and watched until the trees obscured her view of the man she was destined to be with.

* * *

A/N: So... Confessions and all manner of other things... What do you think?


	5. 5- Challenging Events

A/N: I know and I'm soooo sorry that it has been so long since I updated this story. RL has been a real beyotch lately- We are finally back in our house after two and half months because a drunk driver parked in our living room... not to mention having to dig out my flash drive which this lovely chapter was saved on. I really am very sorry!

I do not own twilight.

Big Thanks to our beta October Skies!

* * *

As soon as Paul made it to the trees he stripped his shorts off and called on his wolf. Seth and Jacob were phased at the time and he tried his best to hide his thoughts about Leah. "Geez Paul!" Seth cried.

"Sorry kid, sometimes she makes me a little brain dead," Paul thought.

Jacob laughed before catching some of the angry undertones that were also laced through Paul's thoughts. "He's on the beach," was all Jacob said. Paul thanked them and continued the rest of the way on two legs.

As Paul made his way to the beach, he mulled over every time Sam had interfered between him and Leah, not only just recently. He thought back to when they were all in ninth grade, when he and Leah were actually friends. Leah hadn't dated any of the boys yet, even though they all were waiting in the wings. Paul had been the first to let it be known he was going to ask her out; he'd always been up front about these things. Paul still remembered the look on Sam's face when he'd mentioned he was going to ask; it was clear he didn't think Paul was worthy.

"_I don't know Paul, I heard she was really into some junior, bro," Sam had said_.

"_No shit? Who?" Paul asked angrily. He was sure he hadn't seen her with anyone, and she'd never mentioned it to him before. _They used to talk about stuff like that back then- she would have said.

"_I don't know who, just something I've heard. Just forget her man; I hear Joy likes you." _

What a load of bullshit that was; two days later Leah and Sam were together. Sam acted like there was nothing at all wrong with that.

_Not this time_, Paul thought when he found Sam staring out at the water. Paul was on him in a second. "What the _fuck_ is your problem Sam?"

"Paul, what the hell, man?" Sam's arms were up, defending his face from the blows Paul was raining down.

"You know _exactly_ what this is for," Paul said kicking him in his side. "You're weak Sam. This Alpha shit does nothing but amplify that fact. You- you stay the _fuck_ away from Leah. You've already done enough damage to her... I'll break _every_ bone in your body before you hurt her again."

"I'm still your alpha Paul. STOP!" the alpha timber in his voice was strong and forced Paul to quit beating him.

Perspiration began to appear on Paul's forehead as he exerted all of his strength to try to break that order. His fist shook, still suspended in the air. He tried until a silent tear ran from his eye, and then Sam smirked. Paul knew at that moment what had to be done. "I am no longer part of this pack. I won't answer to you anymore, Sam Uley. I _don't_ follow you. I can't." Like a cable had snapped in the cosmos, Paul's fist instantly crashed into Sam's face with the force of a Mack truck. Blood spurted from his nose and complete surprise sprang to Sam's face. Satisfied, Paul turned to walk away.

"Paul, you can't do this! Paul! PAUL! The pack needs you!"

"I'll protect my tribe, but I will never be a part of this pack while you lead it," Paul stated forcefully before spinning on his heel and heading back home.

Feeling a shock to her system- like half of her body was just ripped from within itself- Leah fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath.

A howl went up in the forest, a call to a meeting. She jumped from the window and phased, running, even though it physically hurt. As she reached the meeting site, her eyes searched for her wolf. Finding him gone, she saw into Sam's mind what happened.

She was confused, her thoughts a jumbled mess, _how is that? Can they-? What?_ She spun around and ran for Paul's house.

Reaching her destination, she phased back at the edge of the woods and rushed to his door. Her fists beat against the wood until he finally answered it. Her hands captured his jaw as she stared in his eyes, trying to understand. "Paul? What happened? I saw, but I don't- I don't understand. I need you to tell me. I need to hear it from you. Please? I don't know how- how did you do that?"

"I'm out of the pack Leah. I can't follow him. I can't allow him to think I'm just going to pretend everything he did to you was ok!" He shouted angrily. "He's such a smug son of a bitch! I just couldn't handle it anymore. My _wolf_ told me we couldn't follow him anymore. I just severed the ties...I'm not even sure how."

"But Paul, I think he's ordering me back. I don't know how- I don't want to go, but I can't stop it." Her feet turned of their own accord and steps were taken as she fought. "Paul?"

Paul's eyes were on fire as he released a feral growl before exploding into his wolf. He was stunned at the utter silence in his head and how tangible the feeling of being cut off from the pack was. Shaking it off he motioned to Leah that he would follow her and together they took off through the forest.

Leah's hands gripped his fur as she returned to the pack of her brother. She didn't know if she could consider it her pack anymore. Paul remained wolf at her side, unable to calm himself enough to phase. Noticing his unrest, she soothingly stroked a hand through his fur. Using her as his totem, he was able to compose himself enough to become human again.

As soon as Paul phased back, Leah joined their hands, linking their fingers together. She tried to soothe him with her touch. They entered the clearing in all their naked glory.

"Sam. Release her. Now." he said with a menacing growl, his wolf so barely hidden beneath the surface his eyes still held their yellow glow.

"Paul, she is still a member of this pack, and is therefore obedient to her alpha's command."

"Her alpha?" Paul snarled taking a measured step toward Sam, Leah's grip on his hand stopping him. His eyes met Jake's across the way, silently pleading, "Jacob, now is the time to become a fucking man. Take what's yours or I will."

"Jake, please," Leah's pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"Guys, I'm not- I can't. I'm too young for this," Jacob's reply came out flat.

"Paul just calm down; this can be worked out," Jared reasoned.

"Worked out? What if Sam had Kim at his every beck and call, Jared? Would you calm down?"

Jared's only response was a growl.

Paul smirked before turning to Leah, kissing her softly and leaning his forehead against hers for a moment. "Seth?" he asked without taking his eyes off of Leah's.

"I got it Paul," Seth said solemnly before tossing Leah over his shoulder and running toward their home with her.

Leah beat her brother's back, screaming at him, "Put me down Seth! Damn it Paul! I'll just phase! I'll see it all through the pack mind! Let me stay, you ass!"

"You'll distract him Leah!" Seth yelled.

"I need to see! I won't stay in the clearing. Please Seth!"

"I challenge Samuel Uley for the right to be Alpha," Paul said loud and clear into the night.

"Paul? You can't be serious? You are challenging _me_for Alpha? You won't be able to handle it. But if you have to see this through, then let's go," Sam said before phasing into his black wolf.

In the meantime, Seth put Leah down about a mile away and they phased, to watch together. Both of them listening quietly, Leah waited, not so patiently, for the beginning, jumping in alarm when Sam phased in.

Paul's wolf came roaring forth and much to the surprise of the pack, he had grown. Sam noted it but ignored the growth spurt. Paul charged at Sam like a raging bull and they crashed into each other like rams. They each snapped and snarled at each other sending blood and fur flying in all directions.

Sam, in a moment of pure luck, sunk his teeth into Paul's flank and tried to tear at it mercilessly, causing Paul to howl in pain into the night.

Leah stood and raced to the clearing, leaving Seth behind. She jumped on Paul and put her teeth to Sam's neck. Leah released a stunned Sam as he stumbled back. She immediately went to Paul.

"MOVE AWAY FROM HIM LEAH!" Sam bellowed in her head.

"You are no longer my alpha, Sam. In fact, I think this proves that _I'm_ the Alpha. Submit."

Sam's head thrashed back and forth in refusal.

"Submit!" came the alpha timber from her throat.

The rest of the pack sat stunned as they watched Leah and Sam in their struggle for power. Sam's snarls turned into a fierce roar as he rushed Leah, intent on seeing her hurt. Paul was instantly on his feet and slammed into Sam's side, knocking him off of his feet. He slammed his jaws around Sam's throat and locked until the fight left Sam and he lay there struggling for breath.

"Sam, stop fighting the inevitable. The time for your reign is over. A new alpha has won the fight. Now, submit," Leah said, as she nuzzled into Paul's side, a silent thank you.

"I...submit." Sam said weakly before becoming human.

Paul's voice reverberated through the packs' minds as he asked, "Who's next?"

"Not it!" Quil yelled first.

Jake lay down on his paws, "I submit."

After each wolf had submitted to their new alpha, Paul ordered them all to go home, except for Jared and Seth. They had patrol. Seth needed to learn the ropes.

As soon as everyone was gone, Leah and Paul phased back to their human bodies. Leah scrambled close to him to make sure he wasn't hurt too badly. "Paul? Are you hurt? Are you okay?" she asked, her hands skimming over his arms and legs.

"I'm ok... Look at me. I'm ok- already healing. More importantly..."he said, staring intensely into her eyes. He pulled her close to him and whispered gruffly, the alpha timber mixing with his own voice, "Now's your chance to get away Leah, you can go home right now. And tomorrow we will take things slow...but tonight...if you stay..."

Words left her as she considered the options before her. If she stayed, she would be acquiescing to his demands of a relationship. If she left, it was almost like spitting on what he'd done for her. Instead of speaking her decision, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, waiting for him to take it further.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is coming as soon as I can load it up! Thanks guys, and I truly am sorry.


	6. 6- A Very Happy Alpha

Disclaimer: We own nothing! If we did, AW would be on the beach and I'd be touring Europe!

Thanks to October Skies! Not only is she an amazing beta, but she is a lifesaver- the flash sticks I had this saved on were destroyed in the carnage of my house and she was able to save the day by sending me the chapter again! Big thug hugs to my fellow perv! :D

I apologize for taking so long to get this posted, but thanks for sticking with me! This is the last chapter as of right now. I'm contemplating a very short epi, but I just don't know. Now on to the story! ;) Happy reading!

* * *

Paul froze in shock at the feel of her lips on his. Leah was kissing him. He didn't initiate it. He was stunned. His shock was fleeting though, and he quickly took control- deepening the kiss. His hands reached down to grip her ass and he tugged her up his chest, holding her close. His tongue swept into the cavern of her mouth while one hand trailed up her side, caressing her soft skin.

Wrenching his mouth from hers, he was pleased with his ability to leave her gasping for breath. His voice rasped as he questioned her, "Leah, I won't be able to stop and I can't be gentle. The wolf is too close to the surface. He needs to dominate."

"Paul..." she whimpered. The feel of his hands on her skin had her flesh raised in goose bumps. "I need... I need..." Her eyes were still closed and she whimpered again, begging for more.

"Open your eyes, Leah. Say it," he demanded. Her eyes stayed closed and he gave her a little shake, "Open your eyes. You have to say it. I'll drop you and run. He- we- need to own you. To take and claim you. Tell me it's ok or I have to run."

Her eyes opened and the brown depths flashed with fire- from irritation and desire. "Damn it, Paul, just take me!" she said. Her hands gripped his jaw and pulled him in for another drugging kiss. She was barely cognizant of him clutching her tighter to him and fleeing through the forest.

His feet flew through the undergrowth as he rushed to his house. Thundering up the stairs, one hand flung the front door open and closed behind them. He turned and pushed her against the door as his mouth devoured hers. "You're mine," he growled wildly when he came up for air.

"Yours," she acquiesced, her mouth grazing his jaw, and down his throat. He growled deep in his chest, gripping her hands in one of his large ones, he held them above her head, meeting her gaze for only a moment when she raised her head. His lips kissed a blazing path down her jaw and across her shoulder. Paul's hand that was still holding her up slid slowly up and around to her breast. Leah's legs were clasped so tightly around his waist that she held herself anchored between him and the floor. His long fingers rolled her nipple between them, relishing each and every moan that issued from her throat.

He sucked, licked and bit at the column of her throat, intentionally leaving marks. He wanted the world to know that this was his mate. Leah freed one her hands and threaded her fingers through his hair and pushed his face toward her breast- she needed more. Paul was happy to oblige and pulled her nipple deep in his mouth, his tongue tracing patterns on it.

He released her hand and trailed his fingers down her arm and sides, to the place he wanted to sink into so badly. And while his wolf was so close to the surface, neither of them wanted to hurt her. His fingers traced her slit, homing in on her clit. He circled his fingers there until she was shaking and begging for release.

He pulled back and stared into her heavy-lidded eyes. "On your knees, Leah," he ordered.

She didn't hesitate- needing it as bad as he did. She slid down the door to her knees and crawled a few feet from it, allowing him space behind her. His eyes never left her body. Paul dropped down behind her and again ran a finger up her slit, making sure she was still ready for him. Her drenched lips begged to be loved. Spreading her legs wider, he aligned himself at her entrance and pushed slowly in- inch by inch he invaded her body until he was finally seated all the way inside. He let her adjust before slowly dragging himself out and pushing in again.

Leah moaned in her need for fast and hard, but knew that Paul was in charge this time. Her heart raced in her chest- she could hear it pumping so hard it almost drowned out every other sound in the room. "Paul... mmmm..." she whimpered, begging for more. "I need... harder..."

Hearing the word harder fall from her lips snapped something inside him and he pushed deeper and faster than before, fucking her until she screamed her release. His hands gripped her hips tightly- bruising her soft skin beneath his fingers- as he continued to pump harder. The pressure built within his chest. His hands left her hips to find purchase on her shoulders, forcing her back into him with every thrust forward he made. Finally the pressure became too much and he exploded inside of her.

Leah cried out again, feeling Paul's teeth pierce the skin of her neck. It was pleasure and pain at the same time. It brought her to release again but she knew it was going to leave a mark. When he pulled his teeth from her delicate skin, she collapsed to the floor beneath him.

Not yet finished with her, Paul eased himself from her tight, wet heat, gripped her hips and flipped her onto her back. His tongue flicked over the spot he'd bitten while he pressed back inside her. Her eyes widened in realization that he was already hard again. "Werewolf recovery," he said with a wink.

Her arms wound around his neck and she pulled him down close to her- so they were face to face. "Kiss me," she begged. Her body felt as though it were on fire. Every place he touched or looked at erupted in flames. Her back arched up off the floor when his fingers found the flesh of her breasts again. "Please, Paul," she asked again, "Kiss me?"

His mouth crashed to hers in a bruising kiss, his tongue delving into the velvety softness of her mouth to explore. Paul plunged in and out of her rapidly. They could both feel the pressure building back up to combustible levels. His hand reached between to rub her clit, forcing her over the edge where she shattered in ecstasy. After a few more thrusts, he joined her with a feral growl.

Her body was boneless beneath him as he hovered over her prone form. "I love you, Leah," the confession spilled from him in a whisper. Her eyelids fluttered and she gazed at him.

"I know." Her hands pushed a hank of hair that had fallen over his forehead back into place.

Paul's lips ghosted over hers in a sweet caress. When he moved to sit on his heels, he realized they were both still covered with mud and grass. Quirking his eyebrow, he told her, "We are filthy. Let's go take a shower."

She smiled coyly before nodding and allowing Paul to scoop her up and carry her to the bathroom. When the water was as hot as they could get it, he stepped back and let Leah enter the tub first. She moved her hands to her hair to wet it down. Startled by Paul joining her, she let him pull her hands down and wash her hair and body. His hands lathered the soap up and rubbed it all over her body, paying special attention to her breasts and between her legs. Once she was clean, she watched the soap and dirt swirl down the drain before she soaped up Paul. He was tall, lean, and beautiful.

It didn't really make sense to her how quickly he'd become the center of her universe. She had thought she'd loved Sam with everything in her, but Paul... There was something different about him. It was like the very moment she'd laid eyes on him...

Her gasp was audible and startled Paul a little. "Leah? Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had an epiphany."

He waited quietly for her to fill in the blanks, before asking, "Are you gonna tell me what it was?"

"Oh. Yeah. Of course. I was thinking how fast you became the center of my world. It was almost instantaneous, Paul. I think I imprinted on you, too, but the feelings of you imprinting blinded me to my own. Does that make sense?" her eyes glistened as she tried to understand the depths of her feelings.

"I've been telling you to just let yourself feel, Leah. I think you were too blinded by your need to make your own choices."

"Who doesn't want to decide for themselves, Paul?" Leah questioned, a tear spilling over to blend with the water running down her face from the shower.

"Am I really all that much of a bad choice?" Paul asked wiping away her tears. "I'm in this too...and I'm fucking ecstatic about it. I chose you a long time ago, even when it wasn't my choice to have."

"It's not that you're a bad choice. Not at all, Paul. Please don't think that's what I mean. I just... I didn't_choose_ to be a wolf. I didn't _choose_ for Sam to leave me. I didn't _choose_ to love you. I just- I feel like all of a sudden we can't be normal or make our own decisions. I was going to get out of this place. And do something with my life. Now I'm stuck on the Rez." Her voice grew angry until she saw Paul flinch, "I'm sorry. That's not... None of this is coming out right. I know none of you guys chose this either, but I thought if I could fight _this_, if I could fight _you_, then it's one decision I made on my own. But it's not even a day into it and already I can't stay away from you. Less than a day has gone by and I already don't want to be away from you." Her head tilted back so she could meet his eyes, "Less than a day and I love you too." Her hand came up to cup his cheek and her voice dropped to a whisper, "I'm sorry."

His arms wrapped her in his warm embrace and she knew everything would be alright. Her heart felt light as she finally accepted that her future was wrapped up in the giant man that held her gently and loved her fiercely.

~*The End*~

* * *

A/N: Thank again for reading guys! :D I hope you had as much fun reading as we did writing!


End file.
